Helpful Hints
by Wisecrack Idiots
Summary: Ever get stuck trying to find that perfect name for your warrior or medicine cat? Well, maybe this list can help out.
1. Start Off!

I wanted to make a quick list of warrior names for future reference for myself and others.

Enjoy!

OH! News for W (GOL): SS. I'm almost done my next chapter, **Listening To Legends**. The only reason it's taking so long is because it almost rivals **A Clan Memory** in length. This list is a break I'm taking from typing. _Phew!_ I'm getting finger cramps and writer's block.

Another good reason to start the cure for writer's block fanfiction, eh?

There are 12 categories: plants, verbs, describing words (swift, dark, still, etc.), environments and terrain, animals, weather and related topics, colors, patterns, time and direction, body parts, specific titles, and miscellaneous. They serve both as part of the first or last name.

**If I miss something, please comment, and I'll add another chapter and credit you for the suggestion.**

_Purrs_ to my mom, Sami, and all my friends in Silvy for helping me with this list.

- a l e x

* * *

**Plants**:

alder  
acorn  
apple  
aspen  
ash  
barley  
bark  
bud  
basil  
borage  
broom  
burdock  
branch  
bramble  
berry  
blossom  
beech  
birch  
cherry  
cotton  
cedar  
chestnut (could also serve as a full warrior name; Chestkit; Chestpaw; Chestnut)  
celandine  
chamomile  
chervil  
clover  
coltsfoot (could also serve as a full warrior name; Coltkit; Coltpaw; Coltsfoot)  
dandelion  
daisy  
dock  
dogwood  
evergreen  
ebony  
elm  
fennel  
fern  
flower  
fir  
garlic  
gorse  
grass  
heather  
hazel  
honey  
holly  
ivy  
juniper  
larch  
lily  
log  
lichen  
leaf  
magnolia  
maple  
mint  
marigold  
moss  
nettle  
oak  
oaken  
olive  
oat  
petal  
plant  
poppy  
pine  
reed  
rowan  
rose  
root  
redwood (could also serve as a full warrior name; Redkit; Redpaw; Redwood)  
ragwort  
spruce  
sorrel  
shrub  
seed  
sedge  
sloe  
stump  
shroom  
silk  
silken  
stick  
stem  
sage  
trunk  
thistle  
thorn  
tulip  
tumbleweed (could also serve as a full warrior name; Tumblekit; Tumblepaw; Tumbleweed)  
timber  
twig  
tree  
tansy  
thyme  
weed  
wheat  
willow  
wood  
yarrow  
yew

**Animals**:

adder  
badger  
bat  
bear  
beaver  
bug  
beetle  
buzzard  
bee  
bird  
chipmunk  
cheetah  
cricket  
crow  
cardinal  
dove  
deer  
eagle  
frog  
fox  
fawn  
ferret  
fish  
finch  
heron  
hare  
hawk  
jay  
kestrel  
lizard  
leopard  
lion  
lark  
mouse  
mole  
moose  
moth  
minnow  
merlin  
owl  
osprey  
otter  
porcupine  
pigeon  
rabbit  
raccoon  
rat  
robin  
raven  
sheep  
shrew  
snake  
stag  
squirrel  
spider  
swan  
sparrow  
scree  
swallow  
turtle  
tortoise  
tick  
trout  
tiger  
toad  
thrush  
weasel  
wolf  
wasp  
woodpecker (could also serve as a full warrior name; Woodkit; Woodpaw; Woodpecker)  
viper  
vole

**Colors**:

amber  
aqua  
blue  
beige  
black  
brown  
charcoal  
cream  
crimson  
cornflower (could also serve as a full warrior name; Cornkit; Cornpaw; Cornflower)  
gray  
green  
golden  
ginger  
gold  
ivory  
indigo  
lavender  
linen  
orange  
olive  
olivine  
pink  
purple  
red  
russet  
rust  
silver  
tan  
teal  
tawny  
violet  
white  
wheat  
yellow

**Environments and Terrain**:

boulder  
bank  
brook  
beach  
creek  
cascade  
clearing  
cliff  
cave  
dirt  
ditch  
dust  
desert  
earth  
falls  
field  
forest  
gorge  
glade  
glacier  
gravel  
grit  
hill  
hollow  
island  
lake  
marble  
moor  
mud  
muddy  
marsh  
mountain  
meadow  
pebble  
plateau  
plain  
pond  
puddle  
prairie  
pool  
peak  
ravine  
river  
riptide (could also serve as a full warrior name; Ripkit; Rippaw; Riptide)  
rock  
rapids  
swamp  
sand  
shore  
stone  
stream  
shell  
tunnel  
tide  
undergrowth (could also serve as a full warrior name; Underkit; Underpaw; Undergrowth)  
valley  
wood  
water  
waterfall (could also serve as a full warrior name; Waterkit; Waterpaw; Waterfall)

**Weather ****and Related Topics**:

air  
aerial  
avalanche  
autumn  
arctic  
blizzard  
breeze  
bolt  
cloud

cold  
chill  
drizzle  
drought  
drift  
dew  
fall  
flood  
fog  
foggy  
frost  
frostbite (could also serve as a full warrior name; Frostkit; Frostpaw; Frostbite)  
freeze  
flurries  
heat  
hurricane  
hot  
haze  
hazy  
hail  
ice  
icicle  
lightning  
meteor  
muggy  
mist  
misty  
moon  
permafrost (could also serve as a full warrior name; Permakit; Permapaw; Permafrost)  
polar  
rain  
raindrop (could also serve as a ful warrior name; Rainkit; Rainpaw; Raindrop)  
rainfall (could also serve as a full warrior name; Rainkit; Rainpaw; Rainfall)  
star  
sky  
summer  
spring  
season  
slush  
smog  
shower  
sparkle  
storm  
sun  
sunlight (could also serve as a full warrior name; Sunkit; Sunpaw; Sunlight)  
sleet  
shroud  
snow  
snowflake (could also serve as a full warrior name; Snowkit; Snowpaw; Snowflake)  
sulfur  
thunder  
tornado  
thermal  
vapor  
wind  
winter

**Body Parts**:

belly  
claw

coat  
eye  
ear  
foot  
feather  
fang  
fur  
face  
hair  
heart  
jaw  
leg  
limb  
mouth  
muzzle  
nose  
neck  
pad  
pelt  
scruff  
skin  
throat  
tongue  
tail  
talon  
tooth  
teeth  
whisker  
wing

**Patterns**:

blotched  
calico  
dapple  
dappled  
mottled  
mottle  
mackerel  
patch  
patched  
stripe  
striped  
spot  
spotted  
speckle  
speckled  
splotched  
streaked  
streak  
shade  
shaded  
shaggy  
smooth  
smudge  
smudged  
tabby  
tortoiseshell  
tinge  
tinged

**Times and Direction**:

afternoon (could also serve as a full warrior name; Afterkit; Afterpaw; Afternoon)day  
daylight (could also serve as a full warrior name; Daykit; Daypaw; Daytime)  
daybreak (could also serve as a full warrior name; Daykit; Daypaw; Daybreak)  
dawn  
dusk  
evening  
east  
midnight  
moonrise (could also serve as a full warrior name; Moonkit; Moonpaw; Moonrise)  
morning  
night  
nightfall (could also serve as a full warrior name; Nightkit; Nightpaw; Nightfall)  
nighttime (could also serve as a full warrior name; Nightkit; Nightpaw; Nighttime)  
noon  
north  
starlight (could also serve as a full warrior name; Starkit; Starpaw; Starlight)  
sunset (could also serve as a full warrior name; Sunkit; Sunpaw; Sunset)  
sunhigh (could also serve as a full warrior name; Sunkit; Sunpaw; Sunhigh)  
sunrise (could also serve as a full warrior name; Sunkit; Sunpaw; Sunrise)  
south  
twilight  
west

**Verbs**:

beaming  
beam  
burning  
bound  
bounding  
bouncing  
bounce

chasing  
chase  
crying  
cry  
clawing  
calling  
call  
caller  
dig  
echoing  
echo  
fishing  
falling  
flaring  
flight  
howling  
howl  
leaping  
leap  
running  
runner  
raging  
rage  
rushing  
rush  
shooting  
swimming  
swimmer  
splashing  
splash  
song  
singing  
swept  
sayer  
strike  
scrape  
scraping  
teller  
whisper  
watcher  
whistle  
whistling  
yowling  
yowl

**Describing Words**:

brave  
bright  
broken  
bold  
brisk  
crooked  
crafty  
clear  
calm  
dark  
dry  
dead  
eight  
empty  
four  
five  
fast  
furious  
flash  
fat  
free  
heavy  
half  
helpful  
jag  
jagged  
loud  
lost  
little  
long  
left  
light  
lean  
leer  
low  
malicious  
masked  
nine  
one  
ragged  
right  
six  
seven  
swift  
sharp  
stumpy  
small  
still  
two  
three  
ten  
tall  
torn  
true  
wet

**Miscellaneous**:

coal  
cinder  
carrion  
dream  
fire  
outcast  
spirit  
smoke  
smoky  
secret  
sight  
web

**Specific Titles**:

star (the ending is for leaders only)  
kit (the ending for kits only)  
paw (the ending for kits only)


	2. Bits and Things

Wow. I didn't imagine this doing so well. Major, major, major_ purrs_ to Moosey, Raine (Ghost of Bluestar) Kitatheart, Elmfoot, and Wolf Tears.

I'm adding a few more names I missed and junk. Whoo!

Since I've seen so much creativity and the whatnot, and all the diversity of Warriors fans out there, I've decided to add a new category:** Known Names**. It'll have already created names from myself, and anyone who's willing to offer up some suggestions for the big blue world around us to use. I'll credit anyone who decides to suggest a name.

The names that don't have suggestion credits I created. :D

* * *

**Plants**:

apple (suggested by Elmfoot)  
cactus  
herb  
melon (suggested by Elmfoot)  
mango (suggested by Elmfoot)

**Animals**:

cougar  
jaguar  
lynx  
monarch  
panther

**Colors**:

auburn  
brass  
copper (suggested by Elmfoot)  
sapphire

**Environments and Terrain**:

obsidian  
dune  
hole  
lava  
rune  
steel  
trench

**Weather and Related Topics**:

droplet  
eclipse  
solar  
solare eclipse (could serve as a full warrior name; Solarkit; Solarpaw; Solareclipse)  
wisp  
whisp

**Body Parts**:

mind

**Patterns**:

swirl  
swirled

**Times and Direction**:

meal

**Verbs**:

growl  
mew  
meow  
strike  
snarl  
sparkling  
shining  
sunning  
withered

**Describing Words**:

bushy  
charm  
forgetful  
forgotten  
greedy  
glowing  
kind  
knotted  
molten  
patient  
passion  
peaceful  
pitch  
pride  
spiral  
scarred  
sorrow  
sour  
silent  
stealthy  
stealth  
tattered  
tufted

**Miscellaneous**:

death  
diamond  
ember  
fantasy  
flame  
ink  
kin  
life  
lunar  
milk  
soul  
shard  
tea  
wicker

**Known Names**:

Bellyclaw (created by Kitatheart)

Clearpool

Iciclewhisker

Ivyroot

Kindheart

Loudsnarl

Minnowrush

Otternose

Silverheart

Threefoot

Waterpad

Waterfall (created by The One And Only Moonstream)

Waterpad

Wheatfang

Yowlingface


	3. Walk the Lines: Pages of Clan History

I'm still working on trying to find names, so yeah, that happy little search is still going... I'm adding a section called **Illnesses and Remedies**, because let's face it, these sections are really extensive and I can't cram everything into one single category. It just doesn't roll that way. I'll be adding a new category later on called **Kittypet Say-So's**.

Purrs for all—keep rooting on for Dark River and Warrior's Refuge, two awesome books in the ever-growing WARRIOR series.

* * *

**Plants**:

aster  
bluebell (could serve as a full warrior name; Bluekit; Bluepaw; Bluebell)  
bonsai  
blueberry (could serve as a full warrior name; Bluekit; Bluepaw; Blueberry)  
coral  
chickweed (could serve as a full warrior name; Chickkit; Chickpaw; Chickweed)  
catnip  
catmint  
daffodil  
grape  
goldthread (could serve as a full warrior name; Goldkit; Goldpaw; Goldthread)  
honeydew (could serve as a full warrior name; Honeykit; Honeypaw; Honeydew)  
mallow  
peach  
pear  
pineapple (could serve as a full warrior name; Pinekit; Pinepaw; Pineapple)  
pepper  
perennial  
rosemary (could serve as a full warrior name; Rosekit; Rosepaw; Rosepaw)  
spice  
seaweed (could serve as a full warrior name; Seakit; Seapaw; Seaweed)  
tulip  
tomato  
watermelon (could serve as a full warrior name; Waterkit; Waterpaw; Watermelon)  
watermint (could serve as a full warrior name; Waterkit; Waterpaw; Watermint)

**Animals**:

brambling  
caribou  
chick  
chicken  
chaffinch  
duck  
firefly (could serve as a full warrior name; Firekit; Firepaw; Firefly)  
ground squirrel (could serve as a full warrior name; Groundkit; Groundpaw; Groundsquirrel)  
geese  
goose  
horse  
hummingbird (could serve as a full warrior name; Hummingkit; Hummingpaw; Hummingbird)  
lemming  
mink  
salmon  
skunk  
vulture  
wagtail  
wolverine

**Colors**:

azure  
bisque  
chartreuse  
chocolate  
cyan  
fuchsia  
goldenrod (could serve as a full warrior name; Goldenkitkit; Goldenpawp; Goldenrod)  
khaki  
lime  
maroon  
navy  
orchid  
vanilla

**Environments and Terrain**:

aerie  
clay  
flint  
gem  
earthquake (could serve as a full warrior name; Earthkit; Earthpaw; Earthquake)  
metal  
mineral  
moonstone (could serve as a full warrior name; Moonkit; Moonpaw; Moonstone)  
peak  
path  
summit  
slate  
tin

**Weather and Related Topics**:

aurora  
aurora borealis (could serve as a full warrior name; Aurorakit; Aurorapaw; Auroraborealis)  
hurricane  
lunar  
lunar eclipse (could serve as a full warrior name; Lunarkit; Lunarpaw; Lunarclipse)  
rainy  
sunny  
summery  
tsunami  
wintry  
winded  
windy

**Body Parts**:

back leg  
back paw  
bone  
forehead  
forepaw  
joint  
lip  
muscle  
shoulder  
scar  
scab  
snout  
skeleton  
torso  
vein

**Patterns**:

bald  
matted

**Times and Direction**:

direction  
eastern  
guide  
key  
mapped  
map  
northern  
southern  
time  
western

**Verbs**:

bury  
booming  
boomed  
boomer  
burying  
buried  
chant  
chanter  
chanting  
chanted  
crush  
crushed  
crushing  
cover  
covered  
covering  
ebb  
ebbing  
ebbed  
flip  
flipped  
flipping  
kick  
kicked  
kicking  
snatch  
stifle  
shake  
snap  
trotting  
trotted  
trot

**Describing Words**:

ambitious  
anger  
bent  
brusque  
cool  
clumsy  
dizzy  
delightful  
delight  
dull  
eleven  
eighteen  
fourteen  
fifteen  
handsome  
heavyset  
intelligent  
independent  
jolly  
loyal  
lanky  
nineteen  
pretty  
mighty  
nasty  
nostalgic  
odd  
prickly  
precious  
rare  
robust  
rocky  
square  
scrawny  
shrewd  
silk  
silken  
sixteen  
seventeen  
skinny  
sickly  
stiff  
smooth  
stocky  
tender  
tough  
twelve  
thirteen  
twenty  
thick  
thickset  
wit  
witless  
witty  
woe  
vast  
zany

**Miscellaneous**:

beehive (could serve as a full warrior name; Beekit; Beepaw; Beehive)  
camouflage  
egg  
eggshell (could serve as a full warrior name; Eggkit; Eggpaw; Eggshell)  
mask  
nest

**Illness and Remedies**:

aching joints (could serve as a full warrior name; Achingkit; Achingpaw; Achingjoints)  
blackcough (could serve as a full warrior name; Blackkit; Blackpaw; Blackcough)  
bloated  
bloat  
bleeding  
bled  
bleed  
cracked pad (could serve as a full warrior name; Crackedkit; Crackedpaw; Crackedpad)  
cough  
chill  
cramp  
deathberry (could serve as a full warrior name; Deathkit; Deathpaw; Deathberry)  
disease  
dizzy  
dizziness  
fatigue  
fever  
feverfew (could serve as a full warrior name; Feverkit; Feverpaw; Feverfew)  
gas  
greencough (could serve as a full warrior name; Greenkit; Greenpaw; Greencough)  
ill  
illness  
infection  
kittencough (could serve as a full warrior name; Kittenkit; Kittenpaw; Kittencough)  
medicine  
medicinal  
mouse-bile (could serve as a full warrior name; Mousekit; Mousepaw; Mousebile)  
nightshade (could serve as a full warrior name; Nightkit; Nightpaw; Nightshade)  
pus  
poultice  
poison  
poisoning  
sore  
sneeze  
starvation  
starve  
sting  
shudder  
sprain  
sick  
sickness  
splinter  
throb  
throbbing  
whitecough (could serve as a full warrior name; Whitekit; Whitepaw; Whitecough)  
weak  
weakness


	4. One More Thing

I never thought I'd get this up sooner than I believed possible. Thanks to all the wonderful people who are supporting this diligently—it really means a lot—I'm still working on GOL and Outcasts-related writing and the whatnot, so keep your eyes open.

Anyway. :3

I've added two new sections: **Kittypet Say-So's **and** The Ordinary and Extraordinary**, for fantasy-related creatures and supernatural things, and words and terms kittypets might use. Oh, _don't you dare flatten your ears at me! _I saw that! Quite a few people love to use names like this, as do I. In fact, a warrior I once roleplayed, a bright-orange, yellow-eyed queen with a thick scruff and bushy tail, feathery whiskers, was named Phoenixflame and rightly so. It's a matter of opinion here, though, so yeah...

–cough– Ah, sorry, just thought I'd clear that up... Look, you can flame me, but I don't care. Never will, and right ol' proud of it! Save your keyboards some trouble, please. Anyway, yeah, _purrs _to all you great furballs for every hit, review, and support.

**FWI**: As you might have noticed, with every knew list it gets harder and harder to find stuff.. Help is really appreciated, and I give credit, of course...

Some well-deserved thanks to Sam for help on this list! ;D

IMPORTANT: I need to move this ASAP to another link (it goes against the guidelines, I know). If anyone can teach me how to create links from our Fanfiction homepages, I'd really appreciate it.

- a l e x

* * *

**Plants**:

bamboo  
bulb  
bole  
bloom  
cabbage  
cloves  
cycad  
cypress (suggested by Mystra14)  
citrus (suggested by Mystra14)  
cottonwood (could serve as a full warrior name: Cottonkit; Cottonpaw; Cottonwood)  
durian  
elder  
elderberry (could serve as a full warrior name: Elderkit; Elderpaw; Elderberry)  
elderflower (could serve as a full warrior name: Elderkit; Elderpaw; Elderflower)  
fruit  
frond  
figwort  
fennel  
foliage  
garden  
greenery  
hedge  
henbane (could serve as a full warrior name: Henkit; Henpaw; Henbane)  
horsetail (could serve as a full warrior name: Horsekit; Horsepaw; Horsetail)  
hornbeam (could serve as a full warrior name: Hornkit; Hornpaw; Hornbeam)  
hay  
hickory  
hawthorn  
kelp (suggested by Mystra14)  
lawn  
leaflet  
linseed (could serve as a full warrior name: Linkit; Linpaw; Linseed)  
linden  
mahogany  
mulberry  
morning glory (could serve as a full warrior name: Morningkit; Morningpaw; Morningglory)  
myrtle  
nut  
nutmeg  
orris  
peanut  
poplar  
poison ivy (could serve as a full warrior name: Poisonkit; Poisonpaw; Poisonivy)  
poison oak (could serve as a full warrior name: Poisonkit; Poisonpaw; Poisonoak)  
poison sumac (could serve as a full warrior name: Poisonkit; Poisonpaw; Poisonsumac)  
rosewood (suggested by Mystra14) (could serve as a full warrior name: Rosekit; Rosepaw; Rosewood )  
sequoia  
straw  
saffron  
shrubbery  
spearmint (could serve as a full warrior name: Spearkit; Spearpaw; Spearmint)  
vegetation  
walnut  
wool

**Animals**:

antelope (suggested by Mystra14)  
aphid  
arachnid  
caterpillar  
cobra (suggested by Mystra14)  
coot  
cub  
cicada  
chigger  
dace  
dragonfly (could serve as a full warrior name: Dragonkit; Dragonpaw; Dragonfly)  
eel  
glider  
gull  
grub  
gopher  
hornet  
insect  
larvae  
louse  
magpie  
marmot  
mosquito  
oriole  
opossum  
puma (suggested by Mystra14)  
peacock  
python (suggested by Mystra14)  
quail  
scorpion  
smelt  
salamander  
wren

**Colors**:

bloodred (could serve as a full warrior name: Bloodkit; Bloodpaw; Bloodred)  
scarlet (suggested by Mystra14)

**Environments and Terrain**:

amethyst (suggested by Mystra14)  
alabaster (suggested by Mystra14)  
badlands (could serve as a full warrior name: Badkit; Badpaw; Badlands)  
burrow  
bayou  
cairn  
crater  
cavern  
cataract  
den  
deluge  
dell  
dale  
drylands (could serve as a full warrior name: Drykit; Drypaw; Drylands)  
emerald  
fen  
fissure  
geyser  
granite (suggested by Mystra14)  
glen  
igneous  
jade  
land (suggested by Mystra14)  
lee  
mica  
magma (suggested by Mystra14)  
ore  
opal (suggested by Mystra14)  
quagmire  
ruby (suggested by Mystra14)  
river bed (could serve as a full warrior name: Riverkit; Riverpaw; Riverbed)  
soil  
salt  
sludge  
slough  
vale  
wetlands (could serve as a full warrior name: Wetkit; Wetpaw; Wetlands)

**Weather and Related Topics**:

cyclone  
draft  
dreg  
downpour (could serve as a full warrior name: Downkit; Downpaw; Downpour)  
frozen (suggested by Mystra14)  
frosted (suggested by Mystra14)  
floe  
thunderhead (could serve as a full warrior name: Thunderkit; Thunderpaw; Thunderhead)  
iceberg (could serve as a full warrior name: Icekit; Icepaw; Iceburg)  
monsoon (suggested by Mystra14)  
misted (suggested by Mystra14)  
meteorite  
meteoroid  
nova  
nebula  
starlight (suggested by Mystra14)  
swath  
sud  
sun shower (could serve as a full warrior name; Sunkit; Sunpaw; Sunshower)  
moon shower (could serve as a full warrior name; Moonkit; Moonpaw; Moonshower)  
moonlight (suggested by Mystra14)  
twister  
wispy (suggested by Mystra14)  
whispy (suggested by Mystra14)  
vortex

**Body Parts**:

beak  
carapace  
heel  
iris  
lung  
maw  
neck  
nerve  
nerves  
retina  
spine (suggested by Mystra14)  
skull (suggested by Mystra14)

**Patterns**:

burned (suggested by Mystra14)  
burnish  
gloss  
transparent

**Times and Direction**:

break night (could serve as a full warrior name: Breakkit; Breakpaw; Breaknight)  
era  
morn  
morrow  
nigh  
twice  
thrice  
trice  
year  
yore

**Verbs**:

ask  
asked  
asking  
avoid  
avoided  
avoiding  
believe  
believed  
believing  
care  
cared  
caring  
dusted  
dusting  
dodge  
dodged  
dodging  
fight  
fought  
fighting (suggested by Mystra14)  
grapple  
grappled  
grappling  
jump  
jumped  
jumping  
jeer  
jeered  
jeering  
lo  
pray  
prayed  
praying  
rave  
raved  
raving  
rove  
roved  
roving  
soar  
soared  
soaring  
stride  
strode  
striding  
strider  
struck  
snarled  
striking (suggested by Mystra14)  
snarling (suggested by Mystra14)  
watch  
watching (suggested by Mystra14)  
whispered  
whispering (suggested by Mystra14)  
whirl (suggested by Mystra14)  
whirled  
whirling (suggested by Mystra14)

**Describing Words**:

ample  
awry  
avian  
astute  
angry (suggested by Mystra14)  
angered (suggested by Mystra14)  
adventurous (suggested by Mystra14)  
aghast  
bottlebrush (could serve as a full warrior name: Bottlekit; Bottlepaw; Bottlebrush)  
broad  
blissful (suggested by Mystra14)  
charmed (suggested by Mystra14)  
chivalry  
colossal  
dead  
deadly (suggested by Mystra14)  
deathly (suggested by Mystra14)  
forlorn  
furtive  
forceful (suggested by Mystra14)  
fearful (suggested by Mystra14)  
envious  
frantic  
fond  
grizzled  
grizzle  
gnarl  
gnarled  
ghostly  
guilty  
half-hearted (could serve as a full warrior name: Halfkit; Halfpaw; Halfhearted)  
inane  
knobbly  
lively (suggested by Mystra14)  
nocturnal  
malice  
malicious  
miserable (suggested by Mystra14)  
mysterious (suggested by Mystra14)  
naive  
puzzled (suggested by Mystra14)  
puzzling (suggested by Mystra14)  
perplexed  
rancid  
rigid  
ruddy  
runt  
spiny  
specky  
sorrowful  
serene  
secretive  
soulful  
staccato  
stricken  
twilit  
twisted  
tense  
viperous (suggested by Mystra14)  
vigorous (suggested by Mystra14)  
vengeful (suggested by Mystra14)  
venerable  
vehement  
woeful (suggested by Mystra14)  
watched  
woolen  
wooden  
whole-hearted (could serve as a full warrior name: Wholekit; Wholepaw; Wholehearted)

**Miscellaneous**:

blade  
cantata  
edge  
frisson  
ghost  
helix  
inferno (suggested by Mystra14)  
infernal  
labyrinth  
love (suggested by Mystra14)  
lint  
misery (suggested by Mystra14)  
mystery (suggested by Mystra14)  
music  
minuet  
nectar  
octave  
pollen  
raptor  
ruin  
sword  
shield  
serenade  
spore  
thief  
yolk  
yonder

**Illness and Remedies**:

blood (suggested by Mystra14)  
bane  
pain  
rheum  
rheumy  
twitch  
torture  
wound (suggested by Mystra14)  
wounded (suggested by Mystra14)

**Known Names**:

Blackdusk (created by Mystra14)  
Blissfulvoice (created by Mystra14)  
Owlsight  
Rabbitwind  
Turtleshield  
Raccoontail  
Sharpmind  
Watershard  
Meteorshower  
Sparkstorm  
Birdsong  
Whiterain (created by Sam)  
Racingwind (created by Sam)  
Faithfinder (created by Sam)  
Solarmoon (created by Sam)  
Lunarsun (created by sam)

**Kittypet Say-So's**:

barn  
bottle  
bed  
bowl  
carpet  
cream  
candle  
dish  
fence  
fluff  
garage  
glass  
gate  
goblet  
hayloft  
hearth  
hose  
housefolk  
haystack  
joker  
king  
kettle  
milk  
mirror  
mantle  
mirror  
prince  
queen  
princess  
quill  
road  
rug  
sill  
soap  
shed  
sink  
tub  
toy  
token  
workfolk  
window

**The Ordinary and Extraordinary**:

acromantula  
basilisk  
cockatrice  
chimaera  
centaur  
curse  
charm  
demon  
dragon (suggested by Mystra14)  
fortune  
ghoul  
griffin (suggested by Mystra14)  
hippogriff  
hex  
hag  
hydra (suggested by Mystra14)  
incantation  
imp  
jinx  
jackelope  
magic (suggested by Mystra14)  
magical (suggested by Mystra14)  
mystic (suggested by Mystra14)  
mystical (suggested by Mystra14)  
medusa (suggested by Mystra14)  
potion  
phantom  
phoenix (suggested by Mystra14)  
sprite  
sphinx  
sorcerer  
spell  
supernatural (could serve as a full warrior name: Superkit; Superpaw; Supernatural)  
thestral  
unicorn  
Voldemort (;D)  
witch  
wizard  
werewolf (could serve as a full warrior name: Werekit; Werepaw; Werewolf)  
zombie


End file.
